


AmazingPJ - Snowfall

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little bit of fluff I've wrote. I was searched the internet for some prompts and this is the only one so far that stuck out. so here is a little bit of writing. Comments?</p>
    </blockquote>





	AmazingPJ - Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff I've wrote. I was searched the internet for some prompts and this is the only one so far that stuck out. so here is a little bit of writing. Comments?

Phil’s POV

It was the first snow of the year. I had always loved looking out the window at the snow covered building when it first began to fall, but it was never long before the people, and the cards and everything else messed up the beautiful scenery, and then it stopped being something beautiful, and just started making everything people wanted to do that little bit harder. I had been so lucky this year. I had been in the front room playing on the Xbox with PJ. Dan had to go out to film a video earlier on, and had ended up needed to stay out overnight. I always hated sleeping in a house on my own, I was never sure why, it just felt a little creepy. I’d been chatting to PJ on skype earlier on and he’d offered to come over for the night so I wouldn’t be alone, and I was so grateful.

I woke up at around 3 in the morning, my neck aching from being awkwardly asleep on the couch with PJ for the last few hours. I grabbed myself a glass on milk and was about to make my way to bed when I caught the view from my window. It was breathtaking. I could see snow all over the town. I must have fallen whilst we’d been playing and sleeping, and because it was so early in the morning, it was completely undisturbed. I had the strongest urge to go out and play in the snow, I hadn’t done that since I was a little kid, and I normally slept through the best. I ran over to wake PJ, and together we ran outside.

At first we just ran around the area near my flat, it was great as we were the only people out. Then PJ suggested we build a snowman, so we did. It took ages to gather up all the snow we needed to make it properly,but there was quite a lot of it about, so at least it would look good, even if it would probably get destroyed by kids in the morning. We both gathering a fairly small ball of snow each, and then started to run around again, the snow sticking to our balls and we ran them over the ground. It wasn’t long until we had two large blocks. PJ’s was slightly bigger than mine so we put that on the bottom, them mine on top, and then together, we made another slightly smaller one for the head. I managed to find a few stones of the floor which were perfect for the eyes and made up at least a halfway decent mouth, whilst PJ ran inside and grabbed a small carrot which we would use for the nose.

We stood back and admired out handiwork. It had been a long time since I had made a snowman, and I don’t think it was any different for PJ either. I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture of PJ next to our creation. I smiled, and walked over to try and straighten up the mouth a little, as it looked like at least one of the stones had fallen out. I was just managing to get them back in when something hard hit me in the back of the head, I turned to find the source of it and another hit me right in the face. Once I had managed to clear my eyesight, all I could see was PJ laughing, from the look of the snow on the floor around him, I would say he just declared an all out snow war.

I laughed and gathered up some snow of my own, which I quickly hurled over in PJ’s direction, missing him by centimetres. This went on for almost an hour until we were both too tired and too cold to carry on for any longer. We took one last look at the snowman we had created, and then stepped back into the warmth of the building.

Once we had gotten back up to the flat, we had both started to warm up a little. This was the most fun I’d had in years, just running around outside with one of my best friends. I smiled and leaned over, pressed a light kiss onto PJ’s cheek. 

“Thank You”

He looked surprised, but he didn’t seemed to upset or bothered by it at all, so I leaned over and kissed him again, equally lightly on his lips, but time, as I was about to pull away, I felt his arms snake round the back of my neck and pull me closer. This night was turning into one of the best nights ever.


End file.
